


L’appel Du Vide

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gen, Suicidal Ideation, That's really it, it's supposed to be read as Saracen but there's no names so I can't tag it as that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Saracen reflects on the Call Of The Void
Kudos: 1





	L’appel Du Vide

**Author's Note:**

> Slap words at me at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr

A soft sigh escaped them as they turned. They leaned over the edge of the balcony railing, several stories high. Car headlights shone as tiny pin pricks of light below, and honking and music distantly drifted up. Not a perfect night, but good. The air was comfortably warm, a light breeze. The stars were bright overhead. All was well as could be. 

Outside, at least. Inside their head, memories raced, clambering over each other to be first to the forefront of their mind, first to remind them of their past sins and failures. On a similar night to this, long ago, they had watched as someone jumped from the window. 

The fall felt like it took hours. It took less than a moment. It was mangled, horrible to look at. No one knew why they had done it for sure, but there were many guesses. 

They did not have to guess. They knew why. For as on that night, just the same as this one, the wind began to pick up. The stars felt like they shone too bright, the honking, the music too loud. The wind began to scream and howl, and they were sure it'd blow their eardrums. They clutched their head in their hands, trying to block it out, trying to make it stop, please God, please stop and-

They looked up, and the world was still again, even if only for a moment. 

The world called to them, whispered gently in their ears. 

'Join me, and make your sorrow, your confusion, and your worry cease. I will take care of you. Just try, just to see what it's like.'

They reached out for something only they could see..

And then they were turning, shutting the door as they went inside to rest, and let the storm carry itself out outside.


End file.
